


Long Day's Night

by jenni3penny



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenni3penny/pseuds/jenni3penny
Summary: A quiet night in MTAC has Gibbs keeping Jack awake. As in-character as I could get for a slightly OOC moment. For one of my mystery Anons!!
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 23
Kudos: 115





	Long Day's Night

She’d been asleep at his shoulder for near an hour, her breathing deep and even and warming the side of his neck as he solemnly watched the large screen. Her closeness was a comfort to him, a balm after days of running on coffee and stubbornness and a clear lack of his favorite blonde psychologist. His lungs expanded with a deep breath, the weight of her at his side balancing him.

He’d sent the team home by midnight, or tried at least. They’d slowly filtered out, one by one, all of them finally clear by two in the morning. Vance had nodded silent agreement on his way out of MTAC too, Gibbs and Jack the only two of them left in the far dark and back seats while they waited for one of the CI teams to check in on the long-standing op.

The nighttime technician was sipping at the coffee he had brought her earlier and reading at her desk, checking her computer often. He couldn't blame her, had encouraged her to find something to keep herself occupied. Checks-ins from the other side of the world at three in the morning had likely become mundane, regular. Daniel's team was set to transmit anywhere between three and four in the morning, District time. It was just a matter of waiting.

“Wish I’d worn pants today,” Jack murmured sleepily against his neck, shifting so that she was turned more to her left and closer to him over the arm of the chair, her shoes a lost cause.

God, he didn’t wish the same, though... It had been the first time he’d seen a skirt on her in weeks and it had kept him alert and aware all day long. He’d had eyes on her since she’d walked in that morning, fresh and cheerful and wearing heels that made her calves tighten up as she climbed the center stairs.

“Cold?” he asked quietly, hand dropping to squeeze her knee and feeling the chill on her as she nodded against his shoulder and groaned quietly. The air conditioning was still running full blast and while it didn’t bother him any, she seemed to keep tucking into a smaller and tighter curl at his side. He’d tried to get her to go home to his place and wait for him but her only answer had been to lay her cheek to his shoulder as she had yawned, eyes drifting shut.

“Hang on,” Gibbs said, shifting her up as he leaned forward slightly and shrugged his suit jacket off. It wouldn’t hurt for him to be a little colder than her. He needed to stay awake anyhow.

The little excited noise of pleasure she made had him half chuckling as he swung it around her and made an awkwardly angled blanket across her knees and up the side that she had away from him. He grinned despite himself when she caught his arm under the jacket and cradled around it, trapping his right hand against her as she happily sighed just under his ear. That hot breath triggered its own spike of heat, jamming all the way down his spine.

“Thanks, babe,” she whispered, lips rubbing his neck as she nuzzled in. “You’re sweet.”

“Stop it,” he grumbled under his breath, feeling her fingers stroke the back of his hand, more and more pressure driving his hand lower and angling it downward.

“M’not doing anything,” she muttered, half asleep.

He questioned her suddenly, wondering whether she was at all aware of the way she was shifting his hand down between her legs, pressing him tighter and closer with every subconscious pet of her fingertips against the back of his hand. His eyes lifted, hooded as he looked down the ramped steps to see if their audience was at all interested. Janie was taking another strong swallow of coffee, seemingly engrossed in her book. That or she was an absolute expert at pretending she wasn't aware of how close they were cuddled in the back row of seats, shrouded in half dark and a suit jacket. Either was possible, really...

He turned his head back toward the way Jack was snuggled up to him, her hair messy over her face and sleep weighing her down. She likely really didn’t realize what she was doing, unconsciously stroking against his hand and wrist, up his forearm as she half drifted between sleep and awake. One corner of his mouth lifted in a smile, left hand rising to brush her hair off her face as he turned his lips against her forehead and kissed softly. The groan she gave him in reply was sleepily affectionate but sensual.

“You should go get some rest. Wait for me in your office,” he encouraged with a whisper. “Take the jacket with you.”

“No, thanks,” she responded as she slacked lower in the seat, cheek to his sleeve and a sigh in her lungs.

"Stubborn," he accused, whisper drifting into her hair.

"Either let me sleep or occupy my time, Cowboy," she grumbled back, further tucking his arm down the front of her, their hands now knotted and laced together. " _Missed_ you."

The words had gotten garbled against his sleeve but he'd lately had just enough practice deciphering her mumbled sleep-speak. They had barely seen each other outside of a couple middle-of-the-night kisses when he’d come in late, some rushed teasing in the elevator that morning, otherwise just phone calls about the case, arguments over motive, consultations that included the team. The scent of her perfume had mostly faded throughout the day but then as soon as she’d sat beside him in MTAC his entire body had lit like a Christmas tree, remembering it physically.

Didn’t seem to matter how long into the night it was. He’d missed her too. “Still smell good.”

The throaty moan she made tugged at him, pulling right from the center of his chest and leaning him closer to her. Janie was near oblivious to the shift and he took advantage of the semi-privacy, turning his head to kiss her softly, slowly. It wasn’t nearly professional, or the smartest move to make, but the way she perked up from half sleep to kiss him back had him urging her lips apart with his tongue. He felt her arch upward, fingers stroking up his shirt sleeve as she let his tongue tease hers, a sigh of a sound whimpering up from her lungs.

The sound of her, the smell and touch, the late hour and how drowsy he was himself… It all balled up low in his gut and taunted at him, teased and curled into a hot knot of desire. He hadn’t been able to do more than kiss her in days, their lives too work oriented, their sleep schedules off. The intimacy of having her so close sent a shot of lust right to his groin, the mere scent of her amping its intensity.

He turned his wrist at an angle, mouthing the word ‘ _Quiet_ ’ against her cheek, no sound but the tease of fabric against her thighs as he used his forearm to drive her skirt up. Wasn’t the first time they’d been at this awkward of an angle. Though, maybe the first time they’d had an unaware audience across an otherwise empty room.

The fact that she didn’t respond with a sound but the shift of her hips instead? He was doomed, really, just by the way she slouched a little lower so that she could spread her thighs farther against the confines of her skirt hem. He had a hand so deftly wedged between her thighs (thanks to her) that he could turn his fingertips ninety degrees and probably press her panties directly into her clit and he absolutely knew it. She knew it too, all too aware of his arm draped over her and his jacket over the both of them.

He had a strict rule about not having sex at work, not that she heeded his rules anyhow… But did it really apply in the middle of the early morning darkness, when she was sleepy and warm against him? Did it really matter at two in the morning, when she was likely already wet and half drowsy and so trusting beneath his touch? It wasn’t _sex_ , per se…

She didn’t say anything to encourage him, not when she was already pressing a kiss just below his ear and pressing his hand closer at once. She didn’t need to do anything to encourage him, generally. Her proximity was unintentional encouragement to his libido. She did laugh, though, a near silent breath against him, and he was instantly half hard. He turned his hand on her in swift answer to her humor, teasing the tips of his fingers against her panties and enjoying the hummed approval she rubbed against his neck in answer. That little ‘hmm’ of a sound groaned lower, deeper in her chest as he added slight pressure.

_To hell with it…_

He slid his fingertips slowly up and down the fabric of her underwear, supposedly casual in his movements as he turned a glance from the screen to Janie and then back to the topographical live feed that he’d been watching. Her breathing shivered beside him, just barely, and he felt a smirk twitch at his lips. Lacy fabric, something with texture, something that caught his fingers as he pressed it against her. It gave under the pressure of his fingers, moving with his touch as he found her clit beneath dampening fabric. Her entire body jolted once and he grinned, swallowing back a chuckle as his eyes followed Janie’s movements across the room. The younger woman had turned to work at the computer, book forgotten and back to them. _Thank Christ_ … He wasn’t about to stop now, not when he could feel the way she wanted to arch up into his hand.

“You’re a bastard,” she murmured, a half a moan strangled in her throat as her head went back. Her right hand dug at his sleeve beneath the cover of his jacket, her left hand bridged against his ribs and pressing into him as she wriggled lower in the seat and tried to tempt his fingers.

She wasn’t wrong and he wasn’t about to correct her, he _was_ a bastard.

And she was a tease. _And_ it was also her turn.

Instead of answering vocally he dug his thumb under the elastic band at her thigh, pressing against her clit while his other fingers continued to stroke against fabric that was getting warmer and wetter. She was slick and hot under his hand and he debated how long to make her wait, how long to tease the fabric against her. The way Janie stretched back in her chair and rolled her shoulders below them made him reconsider drawing the tease out all that long. They were _more_ than limited.

Gibbs slid his thumb from her and used his fingers to push her underwear closer, rubbing her clit in tight and quick little circles, damp lace and cotton between them. She shivered under the touch and when she buried her face into his neck he smiled to himself, pleased and proud as he felt her teeth nick at skin before catching his shirt. He sped his fingers up slightly, the angle making it more difficult that he liked but he felt her shift farther into his side, giving him room for his elbow as she sank and slumped into him.

Tiny shivers kept tremoring through her, especially shuddering her hips and thighs as he mercilessly jammed the fabric into her. A meek little noise passed her teeth and got caught up by his shirt but not before he heard the whimper, the sound of it making him harder. He could feel her getting wetter, slicker beneath the slide of fingers and fabric. When another mewed noise hit against his shoulder he shoved the panties aside and slid his fingers through wetness. His eyes shut while he enjoyed how welcoming she was to his touch, a ragged moan getting quietly groaned against his shirt collar. He turned his jaw against her hair, tipping his head as he slid his middle finger inside her and tagged his thumb along her clit again, making her clamp down hard against his hand.

He teased her slowly again at first, fingers slick and rhythmic. Her body responded so beautifully to his touch, even in the confines of the fixed seating. He cast another glance downward, the way Janie lifted her coffee cup drawing his attention and slowing his movements. As soon as the cup was set back down and she went back to typing he double timed the rhythm of his fingers. He was continually teasing her clit with his thumb, pressing against it, circling it, flicking it opposite the in-and-out of his fingers. He could feel her starting to shake more as he sped up, her left hand digging into his shirt so that she could knot it into her fist. The other hand had curled his wrist loosely and he felt her fingers flex on him just near the same moment as her thighs. She was close to coming and he could feel it, he knew the signs, the tremble of her inner thighs and the clench of her muscles against his fingers. He didn’t need to hear her purposely swallow down a moan to know that she was riding right on the edge of orgasm. One little whimper went pressed on his throat and he purposely shoved her over, two fingers inside her while he ground the heel of his palm against her, pressure on her clit. He felt her mouth open against his skin, the whine turning into a sated sound as she sucked against him. She was absolutely going to leave a mark on him and he didn’t really give a damn anymore, not as she soaked his fingers and clutched close.

The smell of her perfume and sex was such a relief, a comfort to settle him as he stilled and just waited her out, a smile on his face. He couldn't keep himself from a little smug self celebration, feeling her thighs slowly loosen as she brushed her lips off his skin and curled up around his arm entirely. A long and sleepy moan groaned out of her and it caught Janie’s attention. Her smile matched his briefly as Jack just snugged deeper into his side and he prayed that it was dark enough to cover the hot flush that took over the tips of his ears (let alone the massive hard on tenting his pants). If anything it looked more like Jack was just getting overly possessive in her sleep. _Hopefully_.

“Gorgeous bastard,” she faintly grumbled, the pleasure and happiness in her husky voice proving the words more an appreciative tease than anything.

He turned his head into her feigned accusal, kissing against her hair as he carefully slid his fingers along her thigh, feeling her flinch slightly at the movement. He hushed her, breathing a shush through his teeth as he wiped wetness against his jacket lining. Another kiss went brightly to the top of her head as she laid her palm over top of his and pressed both their hands flat to her left thigh, their breathing evening into a slowly combined pattern. He eyed his watch and then the screen as she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder again, making herself comfortable as her body started to slowly settle and go still again.

A deep breath filled her lungs as her shoulders loosened, voice a hush. “Well… thank God I didn’t wear pants.”

He couldn’t do anything but grin in answer as the transmission changed and Daniel’s face filled the MTAC screen.

Hell, timing was _everything_.


End file.
